


The Test

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Sherry and Jake wait for the results of a very important test...
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Kudos: 11





	The Test

“Hey…” Jake slowly sat down on the couch beside his wife, taking her hand and gently rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. “Sherry?” She glanced up, tears in her deep blue eyes, but she didn’t say anything. Jake gently cupped her cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb. “What’s wrong, supergirl?” The nickname made her burst into tears. 

“I don’t feel super at all,” she sobbed, falling into his arms and holding him tight. 

“Hey, hey…” he whispered, “It’s okay. How long do we have to wait?” 

“Just a few minutes,” she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. “What if it’s negative like all the other ones? I don’t think I can take that again…” 

“Sherry,” Jake said, but she interrupted him. 

“W-what if… what if I can’t get pregnant at all? What if—” 

“Listen to me,” Jake whispered, cupping her chin, “I know you’ve wanted to be a mom for a while now, and you’d be  _ damn good at it,  _ that much I know. But, I also know something else. You’ve never let a few setbacks put you down, supergirl. If it's negative we get back up again… we keep trying. But we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” 

She pulled away, wiping away her tears. She couldn’t even count the number of negative tests she’d had before this one.  _ Too many _ . She had been so hopeful and so excited those first few tests. She remembered Jake’s teasing voice, the way he had pressed a kiss to her forehead, hands at her hips.  _ “Hah, can you imagine me being a dad?”  _ She had said  _ yes _ , and she  _ still _ could see Jake Muller making an excellent father. He seemed tough, but she had seen the soft side of Jake Muller--even close to right after they had first met. It was the side of him that she fell in love with, and she knew that it was the side of him that would grow into an adoring father. 

But with each following test, she grew more and more despaired by the results. Now, she was terrified… terrified of more disappointment. 

“Don’t look at me with those tears,” Jake murmured, cupping both her cheeks and kissing her tears away, “It’s going to be alright, Sherry. No matter the results, okay?” 

She nodded, reaching out and pulling him into a hug once more, taking in a deep breath as she rested her head against his shoulder. “I love you, Jake,” she breathed. 

“I know,” he said. She pulled away with a huff and he laughed. “Sorry. I love you too. Now come on, let’s look at this test.” 

“I can’t do it,” She said, “You look at it and tell me.” 

Jake stood, crossing the room to the bathroom where he lifted the little test to the light. Sherry watched him from where she sat, as his brow furrowed and he pulled the test away with wide eyes, only to pull it closer again as if he didn’t believe what it said. 

“What is it?” she asked nervously. He glanced over at her with his light blue eyes, a look of utter bewilderment on his face. 

“Sherry, this says it’s positive.” 

_ Silence.  _ Sherry’s heart skipped a beat and she stood quickly, dashing over to him. “What do you mean?! Are you sure?!” 

He handed her the test, and then leaned back, seemingly in shock, running his hand over the top of his head. Sherry stared down at the little word on the test’s screen “POSITIVE.” And once again tears filled her eyes. “No way!” she gasped, glancing up at Jake with a wide smile. 

“You should take a second one, just to be sure,” Jake said, but Sherry was already yanking a second test from the drawer by the sink. 

Minutes passed in anxious waiting, Sherry nearly dancing in her seat. But this test proved to POSITIVE as well, and in tearful excitement Sherry threw her arms around her husband’s shoulders, pulling him down so she could kiss him. “We did it!” She gasped, trying not to cry too much and utterly failing. 

Jake laughed, “Yeah, I guess we did,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. 

“We’re having a baby,” Sherry said, resting her forehead against his. “Can you believe it?” 

“Not in the slightest,” he laughed, “But I’m sure it will hit me eventually…. you’re going to be an amazing mother, Sherry.” 

She flushed, hugging him tightly. “And you’re going to be a great father. I already know it.” 

It would take some time for the reality of the situation to finally sink in, Sherry could still hardly believe it was true, but she held onto Jake, breathing in his warmth, and she prayed with all her heart that in the months to come they would welcome their new baby home. 


End file.
